Question: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $2,-10,50, $
Explanation: In a geometric sequence there's a constant ratio between subsequent terms. Let's find that ratio, and use it to find which term should come after the last one that is given, which is $50$. Each term is ${-5}$ times the term before it. ${\times (-5)\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times (-5)\,\curvearrowright}$ $2,$ $-10,$ $50$ So the next term is $50\cdot({-5})=-250$. The missing term is $-250$.